Past times won´t die
by Rewy
Summary: Sasuke broke up with Hinata because of his detective job. He thought that was the best way to keep her safe from his enemies. But was it really that smart? Rated for language and violence
1. Uncle Blueberry

**WARNING:** Bad grammar and spelling

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto or whatever.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter one: Uncle Blueberry

A pale eyed woman looked a picture in her hand. There he was. The man tha she had loved with her whole heart. And he had broken her heart. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she thought about him. She wiped them away. She thought she had alredy cried enough. She didn´t want to shed anymore tears because of him. Uchiha Sasuke. They had been dating for over eight months and everything seemed to be just fine. They both loved each other. Or that´s what she thought. It all changed when one day Sasuke came to her, looking cold and distand.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was reading a book when someone knocked on her door. She was suprised and happy when she saw her boyfriend Sasuke behind the door._

"_Sasuke!" She said happily and tried to hug him, but he just pushed her away. Hinata looked at him with a stunned expression._

"_Sasuke? What´s wrong?" She whispered and became worried when Sasuke looked at her with lifeless eyes._

"_I´m breaking up with you." He said and looked directly in her eyes. Hinata repeated his words in her mind. He was breaking up with her? No. She couldn´t believe what he had just said. _

"_W-What?" Hinata stuttered. Her whole body was shaking now and she felt tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes._

"_You heard me. It´s over." Sasuke said again and he turned away to leave._

"_W-Why?" Hinata managed to say. It felt like someone had just slapped her on her face and like a cold hand was squeezing her heart._

"_Because I´m in love with someone else." Was all he said before walking away from her, form her life. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. She couldn´t understand. They had been happy, right? She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing helplessly._

_End of flashback_

It had been two weeks and Hinata had been crying almost the whole time. She hoped it would be just a bad dream. But it wasn´t. It was cruel reality. Sasuke had left her because of another woman. She lifted her eyes away from his picture. She should get over him already. He clearly wasn´t worth of her time. But it was so hard to forget. After all, he had been the first man she had ever loved so much.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke clenched his fist as he looked the moon on the sky. The moon had always reminded him of Hinata. The woman he loved more than anything. He still loved her, even though he had broken up with her. He hated himself because of that. He had hurt her. He knew that. The look on her face when he said those cold words to her. It had ripped his heart in to a small pieces. It took all his willpower not to take her in his arms and apologize for saying such stupid things.

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks without her and Sasuke was already going insane. He needed her more than air.

Sasuke had his reasons why he left her. It was because of his job. Sasuke was a detective and he had put many criminals in jail. He had a lot of enemies. He didn´t want even think about what they could do if they got their hands on Hinata. Sasuke left her because he thought it was the best way to keep her safe. Even though he hated the idea of her being in the arms of another male. But it was okay, as long as Hinata would be happy and safe. She couldn´t be that with him.

Damn it hurt to let her go. Sasuke couldn´t help but let a single tear fall down his cheek. He knew the pain would disappear eventually. Or that´s what he hoped.

Sasuke thought about the words he had said to her.

"_Because I´m in love with someone else." _Were his last words to her. Like hell he could love someone else like he had loved Hinata. Then why did he say those hurtful words? Why didn´t he tell her the real reason why he left her?

Because she could have made him to change his mind.

Sasuke punched the tree near him.

"I´m such a shit." He whispered to himself.

Did it make any sense? He hurt her because he wanted to protect her? It sounded crazy.

Sasuke frowned when his cell phone rang.

"What now?" He asked with a bored tone.

"_Sasuke, come quickly. Uncle Blueberry attacked again. Two bodies were found behind the old garage near the park." _Sasuke´s partner, Naruto explained quickly.

"Are you sure it was the Uncle Blueberry?" Sasuke asked.

"_Positive. The victims´ mouths were full of blueberries and they didn´t have their eyeballs. And they had several cuts on their body. It´s quite a mess..." _It really was Uncle Blueberry. He always put blueberries in his victim´s mouth and he always removed their eyeballs. And the worst part was that he send those eyeballs to someone who was a close relative of the victim. Pretty disgusting.

Uncle Blueberry was the smartest and the most ferocious murderer Sasuke had ever met. Uncle Blueberry always tortured his victims before he slowly killed them. Sasuke had been trying to find him for four months. Many times he had almost caught him, but Uncle Blueberry was always a one step ahead of him.

During those four months, Uncle Blueberry had already killed fifteen persons. Well, now seventeen. And it seemed like he picked his victims randomly.

"I´m coming." Sasuke said and hung up. He didn´t had time to think about his past. He had to find that madman, before he killed more innocent people.

"_Just wait, you bastard, I will get you and you´ll get your punsihment."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I know this chapter was short, but I just had to get things started. I don´t know when I´ll update this story, 'cause I will concentrate on my other story 'Release me from pain', so this one has to wait.


	2. A new neighbor

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter two:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke sighed as he stood next to his partner. They had examined the whole area, but they didn´t find anything what could have helped them to find out who Uncle Blueberry really was. Sasuke watched silently as the bodies were carried away. Two young girls. Like Naruto had said, it was really messy. There was blood everywhere... And the worst part was that soon someone would get a nasty suprise when the victims´ eyeballs would been sent to someone who knew the victims. People would start gossiping and blaming the police for not getting Uncle Blueberry behind the bars.

The Uchiha lifted his eyes to the night sky. The whole situation was one big labyrinth. At the times like this, he hoped he could go to Hinata and bury his face on her soft hair and just forget everything.

"_Forget it already you baka. You can´t be with her. She´ll get in to a danger. It´s better like this." _Sasuke clenched his fists and tried desperately to Hinata´s imagine away from his mind.

"You are thinking about Hinata, aren´t you?" Naruto said and poked Sasuke´s forehead to get his attention. He looked away and just nodded. Naruto frowned and sighed.

"If it is so hard to forget her, then why did you leave her?" Naruto said matter-of-factly as he looked tiredly at his friend.

"It was for her own safety." Sasuke replied dryly and turned his back to Naruto, making him to grit his teeth.

"What the hell do you mean by that? And don´t turn your back to me when I´m talking to you!" Naruto growled. He didn´t like Sasuke´s attitude at all. He wanted to know why Sasuke left Hinata. They were a perfect couple, so why? Sasuke turned back and shot a death glare towards Naruto.

"If you haven´t noticed, my job is quite dangerous. And I´m sure you know how many criminals would like to hurt me or those who are important to me. I left her, because I wanted to protect her. Are you happy now?" He replied. Naruto´s face softened a bit.

"You are an idiot." Naruto said sighing. Part of Sasuke´s words made sense, but still Naruto thought it would have been better if he didn´t leave Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata were Naruto´s close friends and he didn´t like seeing them like this.

"You just don´t understand." Sasuke mumbled and started walking away. Naruto rushed to catch up with him and then he threw his arm around Sasuke´s shoulders.

"Anyway, we have to find that blueberry-bastard before even more people get´s killed." Naruto stated seriously and Sasuke just nodded, removing Naruto´s arm from his shoulders. Sooner or later they would find out who was the murderer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three weeks had passed and it seemed like Uncle Blueberry had completely disappeared and now Sasuke had had more time to think about Hinata. No matter how hard he tried to move on, he just couldn´t forget about her.

Hinata hadn´t forget about Sasuke either. And to be honest, she didn´t even want to. But she wanted to respect Sasuke´s decision, so she didn´t call him or had any contact with him. Hinata knew that even though Sasuke didn´t love her anymore, she would always love him. She was pulled put of her thoughts when her doorbell rang.

"_Who could it be?"_ She thought as she walked to the door. She wasn´t expecting any visitors. She walked to the door and opened it. Behind it was a tall man with black eyes and his brown hair was on high ponytail.

"Hi, my name is Nara Shikamaru and I´m your new neighbor." He said and gave Hinata a lazy smile.

"Oh! M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata, nice t-to meet you, Nara-san!" Hinata introduced herself and they shook hands. Hinata assumed that Shikamaru had moved to the apartment on her left. Before there lived a sweet young couple, but they moved to a bigger place, because they wanted to start a family.

"Nice to meet you too and please, just call me Shikamaru. I think it´s too troublesome to use formalities." Shikamaru said and Hinata smiled at him.

"Would y-you like to d-drink some tea?" Hinata asked kindly.

"Tea sounds n-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a loud singing coming from the front door.

"Give me a bottle (hic) in my hand, I want (hic) to be (hic) a drunken man!" Sang a gray-haired man with green lipstick. In his hand was an empty beer bottle.

"Hinata (hic) -hime! Long time no see!" The drunken man said and faked happy. He walked wobbly towards Hinata and Shikamaru.

"S-Sakon-san." said suprised Hinata. Sakon lived one floor above Hinata and it seemed like he didn´t do anything else but drink. Hinata had many times helped him back to his apartment when he had fallen asleep on the stairs all though Sakon never was kind to her. He was always trying to flirt with her when he was drunk, but he didn´t really mean it.

Sakon grabbed Hinata´s hand and placed a wet kiss on the back of her hand. Hinata´s eyes widened in shock and she tried to remove her hand from Sakon´s tight grip, only to make him squeeze her hand more.

"It´s always (hic) so nice to see you, hime." Sakon said mockingly and flashed a huge gring to her.

"S-Sakon-san, I t-think it´s b-best if you go now back to your apartment and t-take a nap." Hinata said softly and smiled nervously.

"Ah! A nap! That (hic) sounds wonderful!" Sakon said and clasped his hands together. He looked around him and noticed confused Shikamaru standing next to him. Sakon threw his arm over Shikamaru´s shoulders.

"What we have here! A new face! Though I don´t (hic) now you, I can tell that you are (hic) a cool guy! Nice to meet you Mr. I-have-pineapple-on-my-head! Are you (hic) Hinata´s boyfriend? Well anyway (hic) I think I´m goint to (hic) sleep! Good fuck, I mean luck to you two!" Sakon said and climbed to upstairs, singing again.

"May I ask who was he?" Shikamaru asked and he had his eyebrown raised.

"H-He was Sakon, he lives one floor above me. He seems to be drunk nearly always. I think he is just harmless, lonely man." Hinata told him and stepped aside so Shikamaru could come in.

"Oh." Was all Shikamaru said and Hinata led him to her kitchen. Shikamaru observed her as she started to make tea. Shikamaru was smart and during those ten minutes they had known each other he could tell that Hinata was very kind and sweet woman, a bit shy too. Her voice was soft and soothing and her movements were graceful. She was so gentle that Shikamaru doubted that she could even hurt a fly.

And she wasn´t bad looking. Her long navy blue hair was past her shoulders and she had a with ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail. Her white skin looked soft and smooth and her pearly white eyes gave her a mysterious look. She was very pretty, even beautiful. Like a fragile flower.

Hinata placed two cups on the table and poured some tea to them.

"So, where are you from?" Hinata asked, trying to start a conversation.

"From Tokyo." Shikamaru replied and sipped his tea.

"Tokyo? What made you to move here, to Nagoya?" Hinata asked.

"I got a better job. And it was too troublesome to live in Tokyo." Shikamaru shrugged.

They talked almost two hours about their lives. It was amazing how easily Hinata was able to talk to Shikamaru. It felt like she had known him for years and not just hours.

Shikamaru was lazy. And he liked to use word 'troublesome' which Hinata thought was funny. But he was extremely smart too.

Hinata was glad that she got to know Shikamaru. He seemed trustworth. Before Hinata even noticed, she was telling him everything about what had happened between her and Sasuke. Shikamaru listened carefully and Hinata saw that he was truly interested in her and her life.

When Hinata finished, it was already very late.

"I guess I should go and start unpacking my stuff. Thanks for the tea." Shikamaru said and stood up. Hinata walked him to the door.

"I hope we can spend more time talking sometimes." Shikamaru said and smiled lazily.

"I would like that." Hinata said smiling shyly. They said bye and Hinata closed her door and leaned against it. It had felt good to talk to someone.

Hinata headed to her bedroom, thinking that maybe life wouldn´t be so bad. She was happy that she had made a new friend.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I´m stopping now because I want to go to sleep. And yeah, there will be a little ShikaHina in this fic, but the main pairing is still SasuHina, though they aren´t together right now.


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **No, I don´t own Naruto.

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter three: Jealousy

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata was walking down the street towards her apartment with a bag of groceries. She had invited Shikamaru to have a dinner with her. During the last few weeks they had become a very good friends and Hinata was able to smile a genuine smile again. After Sasuke had left her she had thought that there wasn´t anything what could have made her smile.

She was lucky to have Shikamaru as a neighbor.

As Hinata reached her apartment complex, she got worried when she saw two fire trucks and one police car.

"_What happened here?"_ Hinata thought and rushed inside. In front of Shikamaru´s apartment was the landlord speaking with two firemen and Shikamaru. Only Shikamaru noticed Hinata standing there and he quickly walked to her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked with a worried tone. She quickly skanned Shikamaru to make sure he wasn´t hurt.

"Ah, nothing serious. There was a small accident. Someone threw a Molotov cocktail through the window of my living room." Shikamaru explained and shrugged. Hinata´s eyes widened when she heard that.

"Y-You call that a small accident?" She exclaimed.

"Well, no one was hurt and the apartment can be fixed. But now I have to start looking for a new place to stay. So troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his neck. Hinata would have giggled if the situation wasn´t so serious. Then she got an idea.

"Y-You could stay at my place, I have one extra room." Hinata offered and blushed a little. She had no idea where the idea came from.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked and raised his eyebrown. That would save him fron a lot of trouble.

"Y-Yeah. You could stay as long as you want."

"Well, then, I´ll accept. Thanks, you saved me from going trough all that trouble of searching a new apartment." Shikamaru thanked her and smiled a little. Oh yes, everything would be so much easier now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that day Hinata helped Shikamaru to carry most of his things in to her apartment. It didn´t take much time since Shikamaru didn´t have much stuff.

"I´m g-going to make some tea, can you handle the rest of your stuff by yourself?" Hinata asked and dusted her clothes.

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru replied lazily and started to arrange his stuff in his new room. Hinata giggled a bit and headed to her kitchen, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Hinata whispered to herself and opened the door and revealed someone who she didn´t expect.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said in disbelief. What was he doing here?

Sasuke just stared at her when she opened the door. Her hair was on a messy ponytail and she had a bit of sweat on her forehead. Sasuke just wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless. But he couldn´t because he wasn´t her boyfriend anymore. He mentally shook his head.

"I noticed a few days ago that I had left some of my stuff here." He stated with an emotionless tone. There was a hint of sadness in Hinata´s eyes and it ripped Sasuke´s heart in pieces. The urge to hold her was becoming dangerously strong.

"Oh, right. Wait a second I´ll go get your stuff." Hinata said and turned around, leaving Sasuke to stand on the doorway. He watched as she walked to her bedroom. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"_It was a bad idea to come here. This place brings back so much memories. Now it will be even harder to forget." _His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata came back, carrying a small bag.

"Here is your-" She started but was cut off by Shikamaru, who walked out of his room.

"Oi Hinata, I have to-" He stopped talking as he noticed Sasuke who wasn´t happy to see another man in Hinata´s apartment. He wasn´t happy at all. And he was jealous as hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled and shot a death glare to the brown haired male. Shikamaru only raised his eyebrown.

"I could ask the same thing." He replied and crossed his arms over hsi chest.

"Don´t play smart with me." Sasuke hissed.

"I wasn´t playing anything." It seemed like Shikamaru annoyed Sasuke on purpose.

"You-" Sasuke started but Hinata quickly cut him off, before things could get ugly.

"Sasuke, this is Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata introduced them, trying to ease the tension between the two males.

"What the fuck is he doing in your apartment Hinata?" Sasuke asked and turned his eyes to look at Hinata.

"I live here now." Shikamaru said before Hinata was able to open her mouth. Sasuke looked like someone had just punched him on stomach.

"You what?" He asked and hoped that he had heard wrong.

"You heard me." Shikamaru replied lazily. Now Sasuke was really pissed off.

"Hinata what´s the meaning of this?!" Sasuke half shouted and half hissed. He couldn´t believe this. Another man living with _his_ woman? Sasuke couldn´t let go of the thought that Hinata was still his.

"W-What´s the meaning of what?" Sasuke grabbed her hand and spoke so quietly that only Hinata could hear.

"Why is he living with you? Did you get over me this fast?" He hissed to her ear.

"W-Why do y-you ask?" Hinata started to get angry. Sasuke had no right to judge her doings anymore, actually, he had no right to put his nose to her life anymore.

"I still have the right to know what do you do!" Sasuke snarled back, tightening his grip from Hinata´s arm. Hinata couldn´t believe her ears.

"You are acting like you own me!" Hinata shot back, trying to get her arm free.

"Well, I do own you!" Hinata frowned at this.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you _who _left _me!" This made Sasuke quiet. "And let go of my arm, you are hurting me." Hinata continued, but Sasuke didn´t let go.

"Seriously, Sasuke." Hinata was now pleading. She didn´t notice when Shikamaru appeared next to her before he firmly, but gently pulled her out of Sasuke´s grasp.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed in anger and tried to grab Hinata´s arm again,but Shikamaru pushed her behind him.

"I think you should leave now, you are making things too troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"You can´t tell me whe-"

"Yes I can, because I live here now and Hinata clearly doesn´t want you to be here." Sasuke looked at Hinata. She just nodded at him and turned her back to him. Sasuke´s eyes darkened.

"Fine." His voice was full of venom. He really just wanted to throw that bastard Shikamaru out of the apartment and show Hinata who she belonged to. Sasuke slammed the door shut as he left.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, his face showing bit of concern. Hinata rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Yes, I´m fine." She replied and walked to the kitchen.

"How do you know that guy anyway?" Shikamaru couldn´t help, but be a little curious.

"He is my ex-boyfriend, that´s all." Hinata really didn´t want to talk about that and luckily Shikamaru didn´t ask anymore questions.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke threw the bag on the floor as he got back to his apartment. He was still furious, but was starting to feel sadness too.

"_I should be happy that she has moved on. After all I left her so she would be safe and that Shikamaru guy is probably strong enough to keep her safe."_ Sasuke thought bitterly. He knew he had to let her go, but he couldn´t help it. He wanted to be the one who would take care of Hinata.

"_Maybe I´ll get over it sooner if I put all of my energy to working."_ Sasuke thought and at the same time his cell phone rang.

"_Sasuke, it´s me Naruto. Old lady was found from her apartment. She was murdered about two days ago and the murderer is Uncle Blueberry again."_ Sasuke heard his partner´s voice to say.

"I´m coming." Was all he said before storming out of his apartment.

"_Fuck you, Uncle Blueberry. When you get caught, I swear you are going to suffer."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Damn it took me long to write this chapter. But you know, being a psycho bastard is a full time job. Oh I can´t wait when I get to write the nastiest parts of this story... My head is so full of bloody ideas...


	4. Bloody hands

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto.

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter four: Bloody hands

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was dark. Sasuke was walking through a dark corridor. He couldn´t see anything. Suddenly he heard screaming. He froze as he recognized the voice. It was Hinata´s.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled and started running. It looked like the corridor was endless. Sasuke ran faster and faster but stopped when the corridor parted in two different corridors. Now Sasuke had to choose either left or right.

"Hinata where are you?!" Sauske yelled. He was starting to panic. What the hell was this place? Why was he there? And why had he heard Hinata screaming?

Sasuke shook his head. He could figure out those things later. Now he had to find Hinata. He decided to ran to the left, but then he heard screaming again. Then he heard someone laughing. The voices were coming from the right. Sasuke ran again until he reached a wooden door. He kicked it open.

Behind the door was a small room. The walls were covored with blood, some dried and some fresh. The only light source was a candle on the table next to the wall.

"Finally you are here, Uchiha Sasuke." Said the dark figure standing in the middle of that room. Sasuke´s eyes widened in horror as he noticed someone laying on the ground, behind that dark figure. It was Hinata and she had no eyeballs and her whole body was covered in blood.

"No..." Sasuke whispered and fell on his knees.

"You really are a fool when you let the woman you love live in the same building as a murderer..." The figure said and bursted out laughing.

"What the fuck do you mean? And who the hell are you?!" He yelled and looked the figure standing his back to Sasuke. The figure started laughing.

"You should know Sasuke. And I´m Uncle Blueberry." He said and slowly started to turn around. Sasuke almost saw his face but the alarm clock interrupted his nightmare.

Sasuke woke up sweating and shivering.

"_Dream... It was just a dream..."_ He thought and wiped sweat from his forehead. _"Thank God it was only a dream." _Sasuke rubbed his forehead, thinking about his nightmare and how real it had felt.

"_What the hell did that guy mean when he called me a fool?"_ Then Sasuke remembered what had happened yesterday. Hinata was living with another man.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke cursed and quickly got up from his bed. He dialed a number of one of his co-workers. Sure he knew it was early, but he needed some information rihght now.

"_What?"_ Came a drowsy reply from the other end of the phone.

"Tenten, is that you?" Sasuke asked while looking for his clothes.

"_Sasuke? Why in seven hells are you calling me this early?"_ a tired female voice asked.

"I need you to find some information about a guy called Nara Shikamaru. Can you do that for me?" Sasuke asked and pulled his jeans up.

"_Sure. I´ll call you when I know something about him. If that was all, I´m going back to sleep. Good night."_ With that she hung up. Sasuke threw his cell phone to his bed and walked to his kitchen to make some breakfast before leaving for work.

Sasuke was sure that his dream meant something. And he had a bad feeling about that Shikamaru guy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata was about to leave her usual morning walk, but as she exited her apartment, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a smashed blueberry. She looked around and saw more blueberries. They were forming a small path which led to the upstairs. Hinata followed them, but there wasn´t anymore berries as she reached the second floor.

"_I guess someone just broke their grocery bag."_ Hinata thought and shrugged. "_Hopefully someone cleans those blueberries."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oi Sasuke!" Sasuke heard someone call his name as he was re-examing all the documents about Uncle Blueberry. He turned around and saw a brown haired woman with two buns on her head.

"What is it Tenten? Did you find anything?" Sasuke asked and removed his reading glasses.

"Nothing interesting. That Nara-guy is just a normal man with extremely boring life, if you ask me." Tenten answered and handed Sasuke a small document. "Why did you want information about him anyway?"

"No special reason." Sasuke replied and started reading the papers Tenten just gave him. She was right. There was nothing wrong with that guy. And yeah, he had a boring life. "Thanks Tenten."

"Don´t mention it." Tenten answered and headed back to her work. Sasuke threw the document on his table and went back to his work. He was so deeply in thought that he didn´t notice Naruto behind him.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled and slammed his hands on Sasuke´s shoulders, making him to jump in surprise.

"Dobe!" He hissed and hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hey why did you do that?!" Naruto whined and rubbed his sore head.

"Never ever do that again or I´ll cause you more damage than just a sore head." Sasuke growled and put his reading glasses back on.

"Aaaw Sasuke you are no fun." Naruto pouted and sat on Sasuke´s table. "What is this?" He asked as his eyes caught a sight of the document Tenten had given to Sasuke.

"I wanted to get some information about that guy." Sasuke answered without looking at Naruto.

"Why would you want to know a guy with such a boring life?" Naruto asked and scanned the document quickly. Sasuke´s grip on the papers he was holding tightened.

"Because he is living with Hinata now." Sasuke said throught his gritted teeth.

"He´s living with Hinata? Why?" Naruto asked, his voice full of curiousity. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he noticed the jealous look in Sasuke´s eyes.

"I don´t know, dobe. Now leave me alone and stop being so lazy and start working." Sasuke hissed. To his surprise, Naruto bursted out laughing.

"If you are so jealous, why won´t you go and apologize her? I´m sure she will take your back." Naruto said and threw the document back to the table. Sasuke´s eyes darkened.

"You know I can´t do that. I´ve already told you why I left her in the first place. Now shut up."

"You sure are an idiot, Sasuke!" Naruto said and shook his head. Smiling he jumped off of Sasuke´s table and walked away, whistling.

"_What the hell did he mean? Geez, who could understand him, he is a blonde after all."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_Everyone calls him a genius, but he sure can be even stupider than me."_ Naruto thought and grinned. He still hadn´t accepted the fact that Sasuke had left Hinata. He was happy when he saw how jealous Sasuke was. Maybe he would now realize how big mistake he made as he left Hinata.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was raining as Hinata was walking back to her home after her work. She really didn´t mind, though, rain was refreshing. It washed away everything.

Hinata pushed the front door of the apartment complex open, and stepped inside. She wiped few water drops from her face. As she did so, she noticed she had something red on her hand. She looked closer and saw it was blood.

"_What? Am I bleeding?"_ She thought. She wasn´t in pain or something like that. Hinata quickly touched her forehead to see if she had any kind of cut there. She felt nothing.

She turned around and saw that there was blood in the door handle too. She looked on the ground. There was blood too.

"_What´s going on? That´s not my blood."_ Hinata climbed up the stairs just in time to see Sakon disappear to the second floor. Hinata´s eyes widened as she got a quick look of his hands.

They were covered in blood.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: It´s one-thirty a.m. But I can´t go to sleep. I watched one of my soon-to-be-brother-in-law´s horror movies and now I´m being paranoid. It´s dark, I´m alone at home and I have all my knives near me. (I know I´m crazy.) I only wrote this chapter to stay awake. I know I´m a big girl already but still! You can never tell what kind of people is out there! Maybe it´s better sleep with one eye open...


	5. A new suspect

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto.

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter five: A new suspect

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata quickly turned around and unlocked the door of her apartment with trembling hands. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath had quickened. She couldn´t believe what she had just seen.

"_Could Sakon be that murderer? That... Uncle Blueberry?"_ Hinata thought, leaning against the door and trying to calm down. During the past a few months the news always had something to tell about the murderer called Uncle Blueberry. "_I have to tell about this to someone."_ Hinata looked down to her hand. "_But first I have to wash my hand."_

She didn´t enjoy having blood on her hand. She didn´t like blood at all. It always meant that someone was hurt. Hinata rushed towards the bathroom, but bumped into Shikamaru.

"Oh, Hinata you are home." He said and smiled a little, but frowned when he noticed how panicked Hinata looked. "What´s the matter?" He asked and raised his eyebrown.

"I... He.. Blood..." Hinata stuttered and was now trembling violently. Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Take a deep breath." He told her and guided her to the kitchen and sat her down on the chair. Then he poured some water on a glass and gave it to Hinata. She gladly accepted it and drank it.

"Better?" Shikamaru asked and looked at her. She just nodded. Now Shikamaru noticed the blood on Hinata´s hand.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and grabbed her hand to get a closer look. There was no sign of any kind of wound.

"N-No. There w-was s-some b-blood on the doorhandle. A-and w-when I c-came inside I s-saw Sakon. H-He had b-blood in his hands too." Hinata whispered. "Oh Shikamaru, I think... I t-think that Sakon might be the m-murderer... the Uncle Blueberry." Shikamaru´s eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Maybe he was just hurt or something." Shikamaru said.

"But t-there w-was some blueberries on t-the s-stairs too. A-And t-they say that Uncle B-Blueberry puts b-blueberries on the m-mouths of h-his victims." Hinata said. She couldn´t help her stuttering. You know, it´s not every day when you get to see your neighbor with bloody hands.

Hinata suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy. She rested her head on her hands and sighed.

"Maybe you should go to sleep. Let´s talk about this in the morning and we´d better call the cops if Sakon does something more suspicious." Shikamaru said and helped Hinata to stand up.

"Y-You are right. But f-first I want to wash my hand." Hinata replied quietly. Too much had happened during the last few months.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke growled slightly as he buried his head back to his pillow. Again he had the same dream where the Uncle Blueberry killed Hinata, but he always woke up before the murdrer turned completely around.

"_You really are a fool when you let the woman you love live in the same building as a murderer..."_ Those words kept running through Sasuke´s mind. He was sure that those words meant something. Sasuke rarely had dreams and he wasn´t the one to believe in those kind of things but still, something in that dream was so... He didn´t know how to describe it.

"_Maybe I should check everyone´s past who live in the same building as Hinata. I already know that Nara-guy is as normal as possible. So then there is left that old guy named Ebizou and his sister Chiyo. I really don´t believe that they could be a cold-hearted murderers, but it´s still better to check them. And then of course that Sakon who is always drunk. I don´t think he could even hit a wall with a knife, but it´s better to check him too." _Sasuke thought and yawned. It didn´t take long before he fell asleep again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few days passed and Hinata saw Sakon only once. It didn´t seem like he had been hurt, because his hands weren´t bandaged or anything. But then again, he hadn´t been doing anything suspicious. Hinata started to doubt her own mind. Maybe she really just overreacted?

Besides, if Sakon really was a murderer, Hinata was sure that at least someone would have noticed it already.

"_I really should stop reading all those detective stories. My imagination is getting too wild." _Hinata thought and smiled to herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke had examined all possible information about people who lived with Hinata in the same building. Only thing which was worth of noticing was the fact that Sakon had been arrested several times because of violentic actions.

"_He might be the Uncle Blueberry."_ Sasuke thought. "_Now I just need to find out how to get closer to him to observe his actions more." _

"_It would be easier if you were still Hinata´s boyfriend..." _A small voice inside Sasuke´s head said in a mocking tone. But it was true. Sakon was Hinata´s neighbor after all.

"_Me and my smart decisions."_ Sasuke grunted and rested his head against the table.

"_I wish I could turn back time."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oi Hinata, I´ll go out for a walk." Shikamaru said to Hinata who was making some tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay. Be careful." She said with a gentle smile. Shikamaru just nodded and pulled his jacket on.

"I won´t be out long." He said before leaving. Hinata nodded absentmindly and sat down to drink her tea and to continue reading her new book. She was addicted to detective stories.

Shikamaru sighed as he got out. He had been stressed lately, mainly because of his work. It was boring as usual, but still it made him stressed. He breathed the fresh air. He liked walking in the dark. At nights the street were much more peaceful and he had time to think in peace. Of course, at nights he couldn´t do one of his favorite hobbies: watching clouds.

Shikamaru was about to start walking, but turned around when he heard the door open.

"Good evening Sakon." He said and smiled lazily at the other male. Sakon just nodded and walked pass by Shikamaru. He lifted his eyebrown as he noticed that Sakon was carrying a small box. There was something red on the side of it.

"_What might there be?"_ Shikamaru thought but then shrugged. It wasn´t his business.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had been reading for almost half an hour when the lights suddenly went off.

"_I guess the power went off. Oh well, I was going to sleep anyway."_ Hinata thought and yawned.

She hadn´t realized how much the time already was. She stood up and placed her book to the table and walked to her bedroom. It didn´t take long before she fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata woke up in the middle of night. She had heard a loud thump from the hallway.

"_What was that?"_ She thought and got up from her bed. As quietly as possible she walked to the door of her bedroom. She silently opened it a little and peeked. She saaw nothing. She opened the door a bit more and stepped out from her room.

Then she heard it again. This time the noise came from her bathroom. Hinata tip toed towards her bathroom, not making any noise.

She turned around the corner and saw that the door of her bathroom was slightly ajar. The light was on and somebody was moving inside the bathroom.

"_Who is it? Is it Shikamaru?"_ Hinata thought and walked closer. She wasn´t sure what she would do if it wasn´t Shikamaru. She didn´t have any kind of weapon with her.

With a few more steps she was close enough to take a peek. Carefully she looked inside the bathroom.

What she saw shocked her greatly.

"_Oh no!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: A cliffhanger...


	6. It was you!

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter six: It was you!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"No..." Hinata whispered and placed her hand over her mouth. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she stared the scene in front of her eyes. Shikamaru was bending over the sink and was washing his hands. They were covered in blood and next to him was a small plastic container. Inside of it was two bloody eyeballs.

Shikamaru turned around as he heard Hinata´s whisper. His eyes darkened a bit, but then he grinned evilly. Hinata stepped back a few steps, but Shikamaru quickly grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Horror filled Hinata´s mind as the realisation hit her.

Shikamaru was the murderer.

"Trying to escape, huh?" He asked with a low tone making Hinata to shiver. She didn´t have the courage to look at him in the eye. Shikamaru tilted her head up with his fingers. He grinned again and then let go of her.

"Well, this wasn´t part of my plan, but it can´t be helped now." He stated and walked to his room, leaving Hinata alone in the dark hallway. She was too shocked to move, and soon Shikamaru came back, carrying a suitcase.

"W-W-Why?" Hinata managed to ask. No, she still couldn´t believe it. He couldn´t be the Uncle Blueberry!

"Why do I kill? Well, I really don´t know. I guess it started when I 'accidentally' stabbed one guy. It felt good how easily I was able to take his life. So, I started picking random people to kill and eventually I developed my own speciall way to kill. You know, it was funny to think that my victims´ life was in my hands and they couldn´t do anything to it. I felt so powerful." Shikamaru said and stared the wall. He had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"At first I didn´t think I would kill so many people, but soon I realized that killing was the best way to get what I wanted. I killed everyone who came in my way, and some other persons too. Killing became my hobby. But now, I´m tired of it and I want to get rid of it. But the thing is, when you kill and won´t get caught, you´ll want to do it again and again. So I started to look for something or _someone_ who could keep my mind away from killing. And this is where you, Hinata, come in to the picture." He said and turned his eyes to look at scared Hinata.

"M-Me?" She choked out.

"Yes, you. When I first saw you, I knew you were perfect for me. I don´t know why, but something in you made me feel calm and peaceful." As he talked he had walked to Hinata and placed his hands next to Hinata´s face. He leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and tried to find a way to escape this situation.

"So, I made some investigation. I found out where you lived and other useful stuff. But there was a small problem: you were taken." Shikamaru leaned back a bit so he could look Hinata´s face. "But luckily, fate arranged everything for me. He broke up with you, leaving you so weak and vulnerable. It was easy for me to get close to you. I moved to the apartment next to yours and after we had became friends, I burned my apartment a little. I knew you would offer me to stay with you." Shikamaru caressed her cheek lovingly, wiping the tears away. "Well, that was the easy part. After I´d had moved to live with you, I´d just have to make you fall in love with me. But, now you have found out my secret." Hinata shook her head furiously. No, it couldn´ be true!

"N-No... Y-You c-can´t b-be... I-It´s i-impossible... W-What a-about S-Sakon?" Hinata sobbed and tried to push Shikamaru away.

"What about Sakon? Well, I have to say, I was the one who placed all those blueberries on the floor. And Sakon helped when you saw his hands covered in blood. He probably killed a cat on his way home. Seriously, I think that guy is way too pathetic to even think about killing a human." Shikamaru snorted and backed away from Hinata and headed towards the kitchen.

"_I have to get out of here... He is insane!"_ Hinata thought, but before she was able to think something, Shikamaru´s voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Go to your room and start packing. We are leaving."

"L-Leaving?" She stuttered quietly.

"Yes. This is part of my plan. We are going to go somewhere where we can start our lives again. We will get married, have some kids and grow old. And nobody will never find out that I was that famous murderer." Shikamaru stated.

"N-No..." Hinata whispered and quickly ran back to her room. Shikamaru tried to stop her, but she was able to lock the door in time.

"Hinata, open this door immediately!" He yelled and banged the door. "There is no use for these stupid tricks!"

"_I have to get out of here before he breaks the door down..."_ Hinata opened her window and looked down. _"It´s so high... No, I have to jump!" _Hinata tightly closed her eyes and jumped. She landed on the hard ground and twisted her wrist. She moaned in pain, biting her lip to force back the tears.

As quickly as possible she got up from the ground and started running away from the building.

Shikamaru finally kicked the door open and looked around to find Hinata. He growled slightly as he noticed that she wasn´t there. He walked to the window just in time to see Hinata running down the street.

"_Wrong move Hinata, wrong move. Geez, why do you have to be so troublesome?" _He ran out of the room and grabbed his car keys. There was no way Hinata would get away from him now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was running towards Sasuke´s apartment. It was the only place where she would feel safe right now. Her legs were getting tired, but she couldn´t slow down. She knew that Shikamaru would go after her as soon as he noticed she was gone.

Hinata turned around the corner and crossed the street. She heard a car coming and started to run faster. She didn´t want anyone seeing her in her pajamas so she turned to the left, but stopped dead in her tracks. A dead end. She turned around and was about to start running again, but suddenly a car appeared in front o f her and blocked her way.

"_Oh no..."_ Shikamaru stepped out of the car and he didn´t look happy. He started walking towards her. Hinata tried to run pass by him, but he grabbed her wrist, making her yelp in pain.

"You shouldn´t have done that." He said with a dangerously low tone and then he hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out. Then he walked back to his car and took out a rope. He tied Hinata´s hands and legs. After that he threw her over his shoulder and put her on the backseat of his car.

"So troublesome..." He muttered and drove away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Hinata woke up, she found herself laying on her couch. She tried to move, but the ropes around her wrists and legs prevented her to do so.

"I see you are awake." Came a voice next to her. Hinata lifted her eyes to look at Shikamaru. She couldn´t help but cry. Why did this had to happen to her? Oh how she wished it would be just a bad dream.

"W-Why are y-you d-doing t-this t-to me?" She asked quietly. Shikamaru crouched down to her level and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I already told you. If you hadn´t woken up when I came back, you wouldn´t be laying there crying. Being a curious is a bad thing, Hinata." He whispered to her ear and stood up again.

"Since you won´t cooperate with me, I have to pack your things for you." And with that he walked out of Hinata´s living room. Immedieately Hinata started to struggle against her bindings. After a moment, she was able to loosen up the ropes around her wrist. She wringled her hands a bit more and finally got free. Then she removed the ropes round her ankles.

"_I can´t run away again, he will only catch me again. Maybe I should knock him out or something?"_ Silently Hinata stood up from the couch and walked to her kitchen. She took a skillet from the cabinet and walked to the hallway. She stopped behind the door of her room. Shikamaru was throwing her clothes into one of the suitcases.

Quietly as a mouse Hinata walked in and lifted the skillet above her head. She was just about to hit him, when he turned around just in time to grab a hold from her wrist. He twisted it and Hinata cired out and dropped the skillet.

Shikamaru didn´t waste anymore time, he pinned Hinata on the floor.

"I told you there is no use for your tricks. Goddammit, you are so troublesome." He muttered the last part. Hinata spat on his face and luckily it distracted him so she was able to get away from him.

She ran to the front door, Shikamaru right after her. Before she was able to open the door, Shikamaru wrapped his arm aaround her waist and pulled her back. He threw her against the wall. Air escaped her lungs and she slid down on the floor.

"Do not force me to kill you." Shikamaru said with serious tone. Hinata started trembling. She knew he would really kill her, if she tried to escape again. Knowing that she wouldn´t do anything anymore, Shikamaru walked back to her room.

"Now stay there and wait until I have finished." Hinata pulled her legs against her chest and buried her face to her hands. Quietly sobbing she waited for him to come back.

"_Please, somebody help me..."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: The next chapter will be the last one. I have waited for so long that I can finally write the ending. It will be totally fucked up! I´m so excited!


	7. It can´t be

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Naruto

**Past times won´t die**

Chapter seven: It can´t be

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hinata had no idea how long she had been sitting there, thinking how bad her situation was. It felt so surreal. She had been living with a murderer, and during that time, she never even thought that Shikamaru would be a murderer. Hinata felt stupid. She had blindly trusted him. No wonder she was in that kind of situation.

Hinata lifted her eyes to look around her apartment. Soon she would leave this place, and probably never come back. She allowed her eyes to wander until she noticed her cell phone on the top of the drawer. Silently she got up and reached for it.

"_This might be my chance to call help..."_ She thought and held her phone tightly. "_But he will hear me if I start talking... I´ll send a textmessage to Sasuke..."_ She decided and looked over her shoulder to the door of her bedroom. She could hear Shikamaru moving inside the room.

Hinata turned her attention back to her cell phone and started writing. She was almost done, when the phone was snatched from her hand. Her eyes widened and slowly she turned around. She gulped nervously as she was now face to face with angry looking Shikamaru.

"You really can´t accept your fate..." He murmured and threw her cell phone to the wall. He grabbed Hinata´s throat and pushed her against the wall.

"I warned you." Shikamaru hissed and pressed his hand harder against Hinata´s throat. She shut her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She tried to remove his hand, but he was simply too strong.

"P-Please... l-let g-go..." Hinata whispered and tried to get air to her lungs. Her vision started to blur. Shikamaru threw her on the floor. He was really getting mad now.

"This would have been so much easier if I you didn´t try to struggle so much." He said and walked to his room, coming back soon with a knife.

"I guess I just have to torture you, until you start cooperating with me." He stated and crouched next to Hinata, bringing a cold tip of the knife on her throat. Hinata was frozen in fear as she laid on the cold floor.

"When I killed, I usually finished them of by cutting their throats." Shikamaru whispered and slowly moved the knife to Hinata´s arms. "But before I killed, I always tortured my victims by cutting their arms, legs, everything. It felt so _amazing_ when they looked at me with pure horror in their eyes. That´s why I cut them off and sent them to somebody close to the victim. I wanted them too see the horror in those eyes." He slowly drew the knife across her arm, causing Hinata to scream in pain. Shikamaru put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, we don´t want to wake up the neighbors now, do we?" He was about to cut her other arm too, but before he was able to do so, the door of Hinata´s apartment flew open. Shikamaru turned around with o shocked look. In the doorway were standing Sasuke, Sakon, Naruto and several other police officers.

"How..." Shikamaru choked out as he was handcuffed by two of the officers. Hinata stared them in relief and started to sob uncontrollaby.

"Nara Shikamaru, you are under arrest because of several murders." Naruto stated with a serious tone and started to drag Shikamaru out of the apartment. Sasuke had rushed to Hinata´s side and was now cradling her in his arms.

"It´s okay now, Hinata... It´s okay..." He whispered to her ear and held her close. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn´t give a shit about that. All that mattered was that the mystery of Uncle Blueberry was finally solved and he wsa holding Hinata in his arms again.

"H-How d-did y-you f-find o-out..?" Hinata said between the sobs.

"I´ll explain everything later. Now we have to get you in to the hospital." Sasuke replied gently and carried Hinata out of the apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke watched silently as the nurse took care of Hinata´s wounds. He wanted to hit himself. He knew it was his fault that she was hurt. He practically drove Hinata to the arms of a murderer. If Sasuke hadn´t left her, Hinata would have never met Shikamaru, or if she had, Sasuke would have been there to protect her and Shikamaru woudn´t have been able to touch her.

Naruto was right, he indeed was an idiot.

"S-Sasuke?" He heard Hinata say. He turned his eyes to look at her. She looked so exhausted. "Could y-you n-now e-explain h-how d-did you k-know t-to c-come t-to m-my apartment?" Hinata asked quietly and looked on the ground.

"Your neighbor, that Sakon called us." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to sit next to her. Hinata stared at Sasuke with a surprised look.

"S-Sakon? B-But w-why?"

"He had seen you running away and Shikamaru chasing after you. He also said that he had seen Shikamaru walking home with two eyeballs in a plastic container." Sasuke explained and pulled Hinata to sit on his lap. She gasped in surprise.

"A-Ano S-Sasuke, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked and tried to get up, but Sasuke held her firmly around her waist. He buried his head to her hair.

"I´m sorry." He said in a husky tone. Hinata blushed furiously.

"D-Don´t b-be, it wasn´t your f-fault..." Sasuke only shook his head.

"No... If I hadn´t left you, you wouldn´t have gotten into a danger.." Sasuke said and inhaled her scent. God he had missed her. Hinata´s face saddened as she heard those words.

"I-It´s... O-Okay... Y-You fell in love with a-another. It w-was only n-normal f-for you t-to leave me..." Sasuke´s head jerked up when she said that. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"There wasn´t anybody else... I didn´t leave you because of another woman.." Hinata stared at him in shock.

"B-But you said..."

"I lied." Sasuke cut her off. The sad look returned to Hinata´s face, hurting Sasuke´s heart. He hated it when Hinata was sad.

"T-Tell me the truth. W-Why did you leave me?"

"I thought that would have been the best thing. I thought I would endanger your life when you were my girlfriend." Hinata looked at him with a confused expression.

"W-Why did you think that?" Sasuke sighed and rested his head against her shoulder.

"You know I have caught many criminals and because of that I have many enemies. I though that someday they might use you against me. I didn´t want you to get hurt because of me." Sasuke started. "Leaving you was the hardest and stupidest decision in my whole life. I never stopped loving you." Sasuke moved his head again to look at her.

"I still love you, Hinata. Could we... try to be a couple again?" Sasuke asked, hoping that she would say yes. To his horror Hinata turned her head away from him.

"_She is going to say no... I´m going to lose her for good..."_

"W-When y-you said y-you were in love with another... I-It.. hurt. I thought I wasn´t good enough for you..." Hinata whisered quietly, still not looking at Sasuke. Again he felt like slapping himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata continued talking.

"I-I l-love you too Sasuke, b-but w-what if someday you really fall in l-love with another woman? I d-don´t think I could handle t-that pain again..." Sasuke felt something wet drop on his hand. Hinata was crying.

"Oh, Hinata, I would never leave you for another woman. Please forgive me for lying to you. You have no idea how much it hurt to say that to you and watch how I broke your heart." Sauske said and buried his head again to her hair.

"I f-forgive to you... A-And I t-think w-we could try to be a c-couple again..." She said and looked a t Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke´s eyes lit up, and he pulled Hinata in to a passionate kiss.

"I´m never going to leave you again..." He whispered and hugged her tightly against his chest.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few months, Sasuke moved to live with Hinata. Shikamaru was in jail and life was getting back to normal again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata was alone in their apartment. Sasuke had gone to work for a couple of hours and would be back soon. Hinata had just finished reading her book when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Hinata answered and placed the book back to the bookshelf.

"_Well well. How are you?"_ Asked a deep male´s voice from the other end. Hinata didn´t recognize the voice.

"A-Ano, who is this?" She asked politely.

"_Who do you think this is?"_ Asked the voice. Hinata frowned.

"C-Could you just tell me who you are?"

"_You know very well who I am."_ The voice replied._ "You almost got away from me, didn´t you?"_ Hinata´s eyes widened and she almost dropped the phone.

"Oh m-my God... Y-You can´t be..!" She whispered and the man on the other end laughed cruelly.

"_Yes yes, my love. It´s me..."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: Yeah, this is where the story ends. I told you the ending would be fucked up. When I first started writing this, I knew I would end it like this. I actually got inspired by one of the songs of Sonata Arctica. Well, thanks for the readers, and thanks for those who reviewed!


End file.
